Another Time
by Akabara-sama
Summary: Harry wakes up and finds himself in the body of his five year old self, but that is not all that has changed. The world he finds himself in is very different to the one he remembers growing up in. What will this mean for Harry and how will he navigate this different world he finds himself in. Rated T might change in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter, Another Time

Chapter 1

Harry's eyes fluttered open to take in vastly different surrounding than those he was used too, looking around he found himself to be in what could only be described as a small child's room, looking down at himself he realised that he was in the body of a small child, he couldn't exactly determine his age, but he guesses around five years of age.

The room he was in was painted in a light colour close to white and even though limited light could enter through the drawn curtains he could clearly make out the Gryffindor colours that decorated most of things in the room.

Harry could feel his body fill with tension as he began wondering what was going on, he was certain he wasn't within 12 Grimmauld Place which he had taken as his home following the end of what became known as the second great wizarding war, at least within Britain.

He had taken the place as his home because even with the dark colours and what Sirius and he had come to call a 'Black' mood that seemed to hang in the air, it had been the closest link he had to what he considered his family. Harry had come to expect that he would be filled with a feeling of freedom and that he would be able to put everything that had related to Voldemort behind him, but he had found that even as he tried to put it behind him more and more unresolved things from his childhood and his time at Hogwarts began to wear him down now that he no longer had the burden of Voldemort hanging over his head, and in order to escape it and get some time to himself to process the things he had to overcome first and the subject that had taken him the longest to work through, which he only successfully got over after having sought out professional help in the muggle world, was the years of neglect he had suffered through during his time with the Dursley's which several times spilled over into abuse.

Harry had thought he had put it behind him, but much like Tom Riddle it had come back to haunt him, and he had spent many nights crying himself to sleep while dealing with it, however like he had done time and again in the face of the burdens in his life, with some outside help he had dealt with it and come out on the other end with some bruising to show for it.

The reason Harry was certain he wasn't within Grimmauld Place was because he could not find the connection he had through his magic to the wards he had put up around the place, seeing as he found himself in a child's room inside a child's body his mind soon began to work on plausible possibilities and he soon came up with a few that seemed to be the most realistic even with his current lack of information, the most possible he found was that he was dreaming and had become lucid due to the situation his mind had conjured up, the second most possible was that some kind of magic had been done unto him causing him to hallucinate the situation.

Deciding to let the situation play out on its own he got out of the bed and walked around and studied the room he found himself in, however his exploration was cut short when felt an urgent need to visit the toilet to relive his bladder, with quick steps he made his way to the door and left the room to find himself in small hall way, across from his door was another door which was partially opened from which the sound of light snoring came, even as he mind began to wonder who he was in the house with his body reminded him of his need to go to the toilet, quickly choosing to travel further down the hallway going to the left from his room, instead of to the right where a set of stairs led down, a minute later he entered the bathroom he was searching for and swiftly shuffled over to the toilet to relieve himself.

With his needs taken care of and with great hopes that he was hallucinating and not dreaming since he didn't want to wake up and find that he had wet his bed, he washed his hands before he left the bathroom to explore his surroundings, he found that there was four rooms on this floor of the house beside the bathroom, beside his own and the one from which he had heard snoring, there was a room that was coloured in a very light colour of what Harry guessed was purple with more girly coloured objects and toys in the room than had been in his own, from the two beds in the room he guessed it belonged to a set of twins due to the higher than average chance of having twins that magical couples seemed to have.

Another room was clearly a guest room which wasn't currently in use, finally getting to the room from which he had heard the snores which he had left for last due to the anticipation he had felt building inside himself, opening the door ever so slowly it didn't make much sound and Harry stepped closer to the clearly occupied double bed and was shocked when he was who was occupying in the bed, on either side lay one of his parents with his mother on the right and father on the left with a pair of twin girls in between them, just standing there for several minutes as his mind attempted to kick itself back into gear a soft female voice got him focused once more.

''Good morning sweetheart, do you need help going to the toilet'' asked his mother in a tired voice clearly not fully awake, Harry replied with a soft ''no'' before walking over to her side of the bed to see if she was waking up.

He just stood there looking at her in wonder and with hundreds of thoughts going through his brains in rapid succession, he was once more brought back to focus when his mother once more spoke to him however he didn't catch what she was saying but from the way she lifted the beddings and shifted slightly to make more room he was certain she had offered to allow him to join them, after hesitating for a moment he joined his mother and soon found a pair of arms wrap around him before he was hugged from behind.

Many thoughts made their way into Harry's mind as he lay in his mother's arms, enjoying the comfort it offered him and the calming effect it had on his usually chaotic mind, he quickly found himself getting drowsy as he snuggled closer to his mother, with the strongest feeling of comfort he could ever remember feeling carrying him to sleep.

When he woke next he thought it had just been a good dream however when he felt someone clearly larger than him move around him and out of the bed, the movement having woken him up he soon realised that he was still in the same place as he had fallen asleep, seeing his mother stand up in her pyjamas which were in Gryffindor colours with Hogwarts symbols decorating it in a seemingly random places, noticing that he had woken up she smiled at him before saying ''I am just going to the toilet then I will start to prepare breakfast for everyone, so just stay in bed until I call on you'' she said leaving once she got a nod from him.

Harry crawled further into the bed enjoying the heat his mother had left behind, once he had settled down he noticed movement on his left and a moment later one his little sisters crawled over to him grabbing onto him, shifting onto his side, he embraced his sister who cuddled closer to him.

After an undetermined period of time his mother's voice called through the house '' James it is time to get up, wake the twins and Harry and bring them down with you. Breakfast is on the table in a few minutes'' Lily called.

Harry's eyes shot opened and he once more began thinking about the situation he found himself in, however seeing as he didn't know how he had ended up where he did, he decided to just go with the flow, hearing a loud yawn he spotted his father getting up from the bed, his father spotted him out of the corner of his eyes after putting on his glasses, something which Harry only now realised he wasn't using, though that fact didn't surprise him seeing as he spent much time in an area with little to no light which had heavily affected his eye sight growing up, the thoughts back to his time with the Dursley's brought with it the familiar though now faint pang of emotions with it.

''I am just going to the toilet quickly then I'll be back to bring you three down for breakfast so just wait'' James said before quickly skipping out of the room.

No longer feeling tired as his brain kept trying to come up with more ideas for what was going on, he settled on waking up his twin younger sister's to get the scenario he found himself in moving along quicker, both of the girls were drowsy and clung to him even as he led them out of bed, he carefully guided them down the stairs and led them towards the smell of breakfast which soon found the three children in the kitchen where the table was being set with the help of magic as Lily kept her focus on the food she was making.

''Morning mommy'' the twins happily chirped as they came into the kitchen with Harry in the middle and a twin on either side holding one of his hands.

''Morning sweethearts, take your seat's food is almost ready'' Lily responded and a moments later James came into kitchen looking slightly surprised but seeing Harry stand with the twins holding his hands he just smiled before ruffling his son's hair.

''Thank you, Harry for helping Amanda and Catarina down'' he said before moving over to Lily and giving her a kiss on her cheek, the family soon settled down and ate their breakfast, his parents were talking about a visit from Sirius and his family the next evening and when the Daily Prophet arrived Harry managed to spot the date as his father started to read it, 30th July 1985.

With a start Harry realised that if the scenario he found himself in lasted long enough he would get to celebrate his birthday with his family, that realisation caused warm feelings to blossom inside him making him smile broadly.

''Why are you smiling honey?'' Lily asked him when she noticed him smiling while looking at the newspaper in her husband's hands.

''It's my birthday tomorrow'' Harry responded smiling at Lily.

''So it is sweetie and Uncle Sirius as well as your grandparents will come over and visit tomorrow night'' Lily responded.

Harry smiled at her and gave her a nod before turning back to his food and looking at the front page of the Prophet, their main story was about a new deal being made between the French, German and British ministries of magic which should create better relations and several job opportunities in each country.

Harry's thoughts kept going back to the fact that he wasn't sure if he would be able to remain in this wonderful place where his parents were alive, Harry spent most of the day observing his parents and listening to them talking as well as playing with his sister, he sneaked away a few times to look at newspapers in order to pick up on differences between where he had first grown up and this place he found himself in.

During the evening after his parents had gone to sleep Harry made his way downstairs to his parents study and library, moving over he glanced on the papers and books that lay about in the room, however he stopped when out of the corner of his eyes he caught sight of the invisibility cloak which belonged to his family, moving over to it Harry studied it for several moments as he remembered having absorbed all three hollows into himself after the war when he had become the master of death.

A title Harry had come to understand was much more than just a title, he had gained the abilities of all three hollows and could use them at will, the wand allowed him to freely cast any spell wandlessly and silently. The cloak allowed him to hide from everything, he had tested this ability and no known creature, spell or form of magic could detect or locate him while the ability was active, he hadn't ever used the stone after it had bonded to him, and he was unsure if it was the gathering of the three hollows or just the stone that had granted him immortality in the same way the philosopher's stone had granted the Flamels before Dumbledore had destroyed it.

Feeling curious Harry reached out a ran his fingers along the cloak, at first nothing happened but the next moment the cloak turned into a swirl of light which flew into Harry's chest and several moments later two more light came flying into the room joining the first in going into Harry's chest.

Surprised and not wanting to be caught out of bed by his parent's in case the bonding of the hollows had awoken them, or Dumbledore came running now that 'his' wand was gone, Harry quickly made his way up to his room and crawled into bed to sleep until morning all of sudden tired cause he suspected it probably wasn't a dream or an hallucination he was in but some form of alternate reality or time line like they called it in those super hero comics.

However this line of thought made him smile widely as he realised that he would actually have a chance to grow up with a loving family even if he wasn't quite the child he looked like at the moment.

He couldn't help all the thoughts that began coming to mind concerning his new-found situation, however after thinking things through and weighing his options he decided that he would keep any and all knowledge of his old world to himself and use the chance he had at fully healing his old wounds to its limit.

As he fell into a deep sleep, happiness graced his features and his night would for once in a long time not be plagued with dreams relating to his former life.

Harry awoke the next morning to the feeling of his bed shifting and muttered voices, two smaller bodies settled on either side of him and a moment later as he opened his eyes his family started singing Happy Birthday for him.

Harry grinned giving each of his siblings a hug which they happily returned, his mother who sat on the bed leaned in and gave him a kiss on his cheek before saying ''we have your presents for you downstairs'' she said before raising from the bed.

Once Harry got out of the bed his father pulled him into a hug and wished him a happy birthday, the family went downstairs into their kitchen where Lily had prepared breakfast and several presents were placed on the table where Harry normally sat.

For Harry the morning ended up being perfect, it was everything he had dreamed and longed for when it came to a family, which was why later in the day when he had the change to sneak away for a while he went to his room to be alone.

Once he got to his room and he was sure no one was coming up to get him he sat down on his bed and started crying for this chance to experience all the things related to having a family he had been robed off in his previous life, he cried for the child he had been, for the pain he has felt which had been with him into adulthood.

The pain and stunted emotions that had let him to become the man he had, Harry made several decisions at that moment, he decided to all ways be honest unless it related to his previous life, he decided to do everything he could to make his family happy and always keep them as first priority.

He decided to do his best to change the wizarding world to live up moral standards and ideas set forth by the Scandinavians countries of his world and he wanted to start studying philosophy in order to prepare himself for the opponents he would have to face when trying to bring forth this change, he knew that he would not be able to do much until he was older, but he could prepare to the best of his ability.

Half an hour after entering his room he went back downstairs after having freshened up in the bathroom so not to give the appearance of having cried. The rest of the day went perfect in Harry's opinion and when day turned to evening he started to feel a little bit anxious since he would see his godfather for the first time since Sirius died in Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts.

He knew that this would not be the same man that he had known, this man would not have been imprisoned for over a decade, he would not have lost his friends leading to him being consumed by vengeance, and most importantly he would have a family.

So while Harry knew that this man would be different from the one he remembered, he was sure that he would still remain the same fun loving, caring, joking and prank practising man that he had loved.

So when he heard the fireplace in their home crackle to life signalling the incoming floo connection, he jumped off of the floor where he had been playing with his sisters, he stood and stared anxiously at the fireplace for what felt like hours to himself before the crackling of the fireplace peaked and out stepped a girl that looked to be his age that he did not recognized, moments later she was followed by a smaller girl that looked to be around the age of his sisters if a bit younger, they were followed by a woman who was clearly their mother their resemblance being striking, and lastly out of the fireplace came Sirius.

Harry felt his heart jump in his chest as he saw his godfather, a giant smile erupted on his face and dashed up to the man hugging him while uttering a muffled ''Padfoot'' into the man's cloths, Sirius was surprised for a moment before reaching down and lifting Harry up to his chest, so they were at eye level.

''How is my little dogson doing, having a good birthday?'' he asked with a smile on his face and laughter in his voice, Harry giggled in response, which he would have been ashamed of was he not too busy being happy to see Sirius again, before replying ''The best'' giving the man a hug.

Harry's parents came to greet the arrivals as well and shortly after pleasantries had been exchanged Sirius put Harry down and Harry heard his mother speak up ''Harry love, you must greet all your guests'' Harry gave her a nod in response before turning towards the woman and two girls that had arrived before Sirius.

Walking up to them he offered both of the girls his hand in turn saying ''Hello'' to them as he did so, he was slightly surprised when he turned to the woman and he was about to offer her his hand as well when she bowed down and scooped him up in her arms giving him a hug which he returned, he was put back down after receiving a kiss to his cheek.

Harry had learned the names of the girls and their mother during the exchange of pleasantries, the girls were Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, Daphne being the older of the two and about his age, their mother Elizabeth Greengrass, was the lady Greengrass and the woman that Sirius had married in this world.

Ten minutes after the arrival of Sirius and his family, Harry's paternal grandparents arrived and Harry welcomed them with hugs which they happily returned while inquiring about his day and how he was doing.

Harry started to feel deeply emotional as the evening progressed as he witnessed the big and happy family he had become a part of, he was distracted when his siblings and the two Greengrass daughters came to get him to play with them.

That evening he fell asleep hugging both of his sisters while they slept on a couch, he woke up shortly when he was carried to his bed by his father, but he fell asleep again as soon as his head touched his pillow.

End of Chapter One

Authors Council Room of Doom

So I haven't uploaded anything in a long time, having suffered from depression and other life circumstances. But I am back now as part of my effort to work through my depression, I have had hundreds of ideas for fanfictions but most ended with a started or close to completed first chapter, the same was true for this story which I had on my pc in a nearly finished state since April 2016

I hope you have enjoyed this first chapter and look forward to the next which I will start working on later today, a huge thanks to my best friend Heretic-kun who gave my chapter a once over to check for major mistakes, and also a thanks to Cadurana who helped me work out the setting and some of the major changes you will see in this AU story.


	2. Chapter 2

Another Time

Chapter Two

By Akabara-Sama

The evening of Harry's birthday had revealed a lot about what kind of people his paternal grandparents were, they were more human than the ideals his mind had conjured up about them in his previous life.

His grandmother, Dorea was very loving and slightly doting when it came to her family though he couldn't help but notice the slightly cold attitude his mother and grandmother had towards one another. He wasn't sure as to why this was but if he had to guess it would be some kind of friction due to the differing traditions they placed importance onto, his mother being a muggle born and his grandmother being a full blood witch from the Black family.

They had grown up in different cultures and in different times, while it did not seem that Dorea had a problem with Lily being a muggleborn, Harry couldn't be sure if this was the case, but what he was certain of was that she cared very much for him and his siblings as well as the Greengrass sisters.

His grandfather Charlus Potter was a very happy and fun-loving person, he played along with the children's games when they came to him and was always ready to offer a helping hand. He seemed to get along with all the adults and Harry's siblings loved bothering both him and Sirius in equal measure, which to Harry spoke volumes about how good a person he was towards his siblings since he knew how loving and fun-loving Sirius was.

So the next morning following Harry's birthday found Harry lying in his bed thinking about the experience he had had the evening before, and what he had learned about his family. A large smile once more bloomed onto Harry's face due to this family being more than he had ever hoped to have.

With a whoop Harry leapt out of his bed, before finding some new clothes and getting dressed. Once dressed he headed down to the kitchen finding his mother starting to prepare breakfast.

''Morning mum'' Harry greeted her ''Can I help with anything?''

''Morning sweetie, just a moment and I would like you to go wake your sisters and get them down for breakfast'' Lily responded.

Harry easily complied and got his sisters down for breakfast, his father followed along a few minutes later and the family enjoy a slow morning together until James had to get ready for work.

Luckily Lily worked from home as she was a potion mistress, she produced potions for St. Mungo's as well as did research into new potions, so she made sure to keep her working hours to when James wasn't at work so that there was always someone watching over their children.

James worked with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement or DMLE as an Auror in the Auror Office, which meant that for the most part he had stable hours, though there would from time to time be days where he would be coming home late if some sort of emergency happened.

When Lily and the children had finished their breakfast, Lily cleaned up before asking Harry and his sisters a question ''Would the three of you like to go play at the playground?''

The twins gave a happy cheer in agreement with Harry nodding his ''Then go find your outdoors clothing and we go play'' Lily stated, the two girls swiftly took off to find their outdoors clothing with Harry following at a more sedated pace.

When Harry got to them he started helping them into their jackets, he had helped Amanda get her arms in hers, though it hadn't been zipped yet and Harry was helping Catarina get her second arm into hers when Lily arrived.

She was quite surprised by what she saw but she quickly went to help finish the girls getting dressed ''you are such a good older brother Harry'' Lily said before ruffing his hair a bit, Harry just beamed at her.

Harry and Lily quickly got dressed as well, and so the four left their home to go play at the playground.

Harry got to meet some of the children that lived nearby during their time at the playground, amongst them was pair of siblings named Sam and Sally Henwood. Sam was the older of the two being little more than a year older than Harry and Sally was a few months younger than Harry.

It was a weird and surreal experience for Harry having to play along with young children especially when he couldn't default into an older brother role, which he had done with his sisters and cousins so far.

But to Harry's relief there were no hiccups during their time at the playground, Lily had agreed to setup a play date with Sam and Sally's mother, but that was in the future and as the time approached noon Lily brought them home to have lunch after which Amanda and Catarina was tucked in for their afternoon nap, which they needed having burn all their energy playing.

Lily spent the time while the twins were napping to do some work on some of her research, while Harry sat at the same table playing with puzzles or reading in a children's book, well at least that was what it appeared he was doing, in truth he was spending his time thinking about his future in this new world and what he should and could do to help make in unfold as he desired.

He soon realized that he lacked information about schooling options, he knew he was most likely slotted for Hogwarts but maybe another option would be better for him, but besides Beauxbatons and Durmstrang he did not know of others.

Another decision he struggled with was whether or not to reveal his magical prowess and if he did, how much of it. He knew that his magical core already provided him with more magic than almost anyone alive and he didn't know if it would continue to grow now that he was a child again, his previous experience told him that it probably would, but he had no way of knowing for certain until he could measure its growth, which meant he needed to get started on some meditative exercises, so he more precisely could grasp his core size.

Reaching that conclusion, he returned to the first problem studying his mother for a moment he realized he had a source of information available right in front of him if he just approached the subject in the right fashion so as to not wake any suspicion.

''Mum when will I start to learn to do magic?'' Harry asked Lily getting her attention from her studies.

''When you turn eleven you will get to go to magical school and get your own wand'' Lily responded

''Where is the magical school?'' Harry asked trying to stir the conversation towards the different options for magical schooling.

''Well you are going to go to Hogwarts far up north, and you will have to take a long journey with your classmates on board a train called the Hogwarts Express to get there'' Lily replied now having turned completely away from the books and notes.

Harry gave his best attempt at looking thoughtful for a moment, and by the soft giggle I would swear he heard from his mother, he was rather uncertain as to whether or not he had succeeded.

''Is Hogwash the only magical school?'' Harry asked, mentally patting himself on the back of his dig against Dumbledore's running of the school, even if he was the only one aware of it.

This time there was no mistake about Lily laughing a bit before she responded ''It's Hogwarts dear'' she said emphasizing the pronunciation ''and no Hogwarts isn't the only magical school, there is also one in France called Beauxbatons, one in Norway called Durmstrang, one in America called Ilverymoon and a few others in other countries, but Hogwarts is the one in Britain and it is where your father and I went to school''

This provided Harry with a bit more concrete knowledge, but mostly it just proved his guess that there were several other schools around the world.

''What if I would like to go to one of the other schools instead?'' Harry asked tilting his head slightly, he remembered thinking it was adorable when children tilted their head slightly when they were confused about something or asking a question, and he was not above using that to his advantage while he could at least.

''Well you can go to whichever school you want, but I am certain you would be very happy attending Hogwarts'' Lily clarified slightly surprised by the question ''but you don't have to think about that now, there is still six years until you start your magical education''

''Okay'' Harry said while giving a small nod.

While he had gained some information it hadn't clarified all that much, so he decided to simply wait until the time presented itself in which he could start exploring and increase his options when it came to schooling, and with the choice made about schooling Harry decided to simply sit back and enjoy his time as a child with his family in this world, no more planning for the far future when he could not be certain what was different in this world compared to his own, instead he would take things as they came and decide when the choice needed to be made.

With his approach to the world and his future decided Harry fully engaged in his role as the oldest child of the Potter family, he was the best older brother he could be for Amanda and Catarina, while making sure he made as few problems as possible for his parents and helped them when he could.

Days passed and soon turned to weeks which turned into months, and Harry became aware that it was already December the 13th and just two days before the Twins fourth birthday, they were little more than a year younger than Harry and Harry realized he had come to love the two girls very deeply and, so he decided he wanted to make a personal gift for each of girl.

He spent the evening after he had been put to bed brainstorming ideas for their gifts and settled for stuffed animals that he would charm to have some small actions they could perform, he decided to take inspiration from his Animagus form which was that of a panther, however he decided to make panther cubs for the two girls. He would charm the two stuffed animals so that they could rough house with each other like kittens where known to do, he would also make them nuzzle one's cheek or neck when hugged.

So when Harry was certain Lily and James were sleeping, he left his bed and started working on the two panther cubs, it took him little more than half an hour to make the pair, the two panther cubs looked like what he imagined his own panther Animagus form would have looked like as a cub with his own green eyes.

With the gifts completed Harry tested them and found them satisfactory and soon used his magic to get them gift wrapped so they were ready for the girls' birthday, he hid them away under his bed, so Amanda and Catarina would not find them and hopefully neither would his parents.

Harry was not sure how his parents would take it when he admitted to having created the stuffed animals or how displaying his magical prowess would affect things to come, but he would take things as they came and hopefully it would not cause to much trouble for him.

Harry felt a great sense of trepidation on the morning of Amanda and Catarina's birthday, he was going to put a part of himself out in the open for his family to know about, that he had kept secret so far. It reminded him a bit about the feelings he had felt when he was about to tell Hermione in his previous life about his depression, though this time the feelings were not nearly as powerful as they had been then.

Harry was stirred out of his reminiscence by his mother who came to wake him up, so they could sing for the twins to wake them up, being as quiet as possible Harry got out of his bed and followed him parents to the twins' room, James softly opened the door the and three sneaked in before surrounding the bed that the twins shared.

''Happy birthday to you …'' Lily, James and Harry sang together waking up the twins who grinned just moments after waking up as they became aware it was their birthday, when they had finished singing for the two girls they were given hugs and kisses before being told that their presents were downstairs in the kitchen.

As the family made their way downstairs Harry sneaked off into his room to collect his own presents for the girls, he quickly caught up with the group and when they reached the kitchen he swiftly sat down and hit the presents so as to keep them as a surprise.

The girls quickly started taking turns opening a present when everyone was sat down and a while later they had opened all the presents from their parents most of which contained different magical or mundane toys, seeing his moment to strike as it were Harry pulled out his own presents from underneath the table saying ''Tada'' as he presented the presents to Amanda and Catarina.

The girls happily took the presents and began opening them, Harry noted that his parents had sent each other a look and both shaking their head once in a negative when he had handed over the presents.

When the girls finished with the opening they both squealed as the they hugged the panther cubs, they gave a surprised laugh when they felt them nuzzling their neck.

Lily and James both gave Harry a wondering look before they turned to each other and nodding ''Amanda and Catarina dear, why don't you go play with your new things in the living room for a bit'' the girls happily left holding their new stuffed animals.

''Where did you get those Harry'' James asked as soon as the girls had left the kitchen and Lily and put up a silencing spell.

''I made them of course'' Harry said proudly ''It wasn't even that hard, I just did the magic like it says in the books''

''Please don't lie to us Harry, now tell us where and how you got them'' James insisted not even considering if Harry had told the truth.

''I am telling the truth, I really did make them myself'' Harry said this time in very neutral tone.

''I said don't lie to us'' James said his anger seeping into his slightly raised voice.

Harry instantly got a cold look on his face as he stared into his father's eyes ''Please stop accusing me of being liar when I am being truthful, it is actually quite upsetting getting interrogated by your own father because you want be a good older brother and decided to make presents for your little sisters' birthday yet said father refuses to believe it'' his voice was slight trembling at the end though he could not tell if his parents picked up on that.

Lily looked at Harry in chock never having experienced him acting in anyway close to what he had just done, James on the other hand exploded in anger because of the way he felt Harry's words belittled him and told him off.

''Go to your room!'' James yelled at Harry while pointing at the staircase.

''As you wish'' Harry simply said, he quickly turned and disappeared with a pop sound, neither of his parents noticing the unshed tears that were gathering in Harry's eyes against his will.

Harry landed on his bed cursing at himself for letting it get to him, but the tears just rolled down the side of his head and over his ears from where they dropped onto his pillow.

He was well aware that his father had not meant for him to feel rejected because of what had happened but that it was a spur of the moment punishment because James could not see how Harry could not be lying.

But knowing and feeling were two different things, being called a liar by his own parent hurt more than he cared to admit, it dug up some of the wounds from his time at Hogwarts where he was turned into a pariah and called a liar.

Taking deep breaths Harry calmed himself down, going over the situation in his head he realized that all he would have had to do was demonstrate his magic to prove his statement, facepalming Harry became annoyed with himself that he let it develop the way it did when he could have easily avoided it.

Getting up he started to find something to use to turn into another stuffed animal when he heard a knock in his door before it opened to reveal his mother, Harry turned towards her with some crumbled up pieces of paper in his hand.

''How are you doing sweetie?'' Lily asked with concern evident in her voice.

''I will be fine but more importantly please watch this'' Harry said, before he focused his magic onto the paper in his hand, a few seconds later they started to change shape and colour, and in just a few moments Harry went from holding paper to having a stuffed animal phoenix in his hand.

Lily was shocked, she had never heard of a child performing the intricate magic needed to do what Harry just did, most only learned to do so around their fourth year in magical schooling.

''How did you do that?'' Lily asked dumbfounded, she knew that the magic that Harry had performed was to controlled to be classified as accidental magic.

''With my magic'' Harry replied giving his mother a teasing smirk along with his reply.

Lily could not help but chuckle a bit at Harry's statement ''Let's go show your dad so he can apologize for being wrong'' Lily said before ruffling Harry's hair.

End of Chapter two

I would like to give a huge thanks to the two people who reviewed chapter one, I am also thankful for the favourites and follows as well. This chapter was delayed because I lost 500 words due to my tablet messing with me.


	3. Chapter 3

Another Time

Chapter Three

Akabara-sama

Harry and Lily went downstairs and found James in the kitchen, Lily put her hand on Harry's shoulder in a show of support ''Harry please show your father what you showed me upstairs'' Lily said getting a raised eyebrow out of James as he was confused as to what they wanted to show him given the situation that had played out earlier.

Revealing his hand to be holding crumbled up paper to James, Harry closed his eyes and moments later the paper came to life as it started changing colour and shape settling into the form of a small phoenix.

Harry held his hands out towards James, so he could take the stuffed animal, which he did before he rigorously checked it over for a few minutes before he turned back to Harry and Lily.

''I am sorry I got mad and yelled at you Harry, I had no idea you were capable of such advanced magic. How did you even learn how to do it?'' James asked

''I read about it in the books, but since I don't have a wand I tried to do it without one'' Harry said trying to sound proud like he believed any child would in the situation.

''Is there anything else you can do with your magic? And would you like to learn how to prank your uncle Sirius'' James asked with a smirk on his face at his last question.

''James!'' Lily proclaimed before Harry could respond ''I will not have you turn our children into pranksters or worse bullies!''

''Come on Lily a little fun never hurt everyone, it is all about knowing when it crosses the line'' James replied seemingly not willing to give up on the opportunity to have his child help him out in his prank war against his best friend.

''I can also turn into an animal myself'' Harry said interrupting the conversation his parents were having without him; Harry's form started to shrink and shift before he turned into a slightly bigger version of the panther cubs he had given to his sisters.

However, this move shocked not only his parents but Harry himself as when he shifted he felt another Animagus form present in his magic, he hadn't noticed it before since he hadn't attempted to change form after he confirmed that the Animagus magic was still present inside him.

Lily gasped when she saw her son change while James let out a loud cheer which drew the attention of the twins, the silencing charm from early apparently having been taken down again, when the two rushed into the room and spotted Harry in his panther form, they squealed loudly as when and rushed him to give him a hug.

Getting hugged by the twins Harry licked their cheeks in an attempt to get them to release him, which only made them giggle loudly and hugging him even more. Lily and James just smiled at their son's predicament for several minutes before they intervened.

''Girl's please let go of your brother'' James said while still smirking, the girls looked confused for but let go of Harry non-the less, allowing Harry to change back.

''Ahh the kitty turned into Harry'' the twins exclaimed together in surprise.

''The kitty turned back into Harry, the panther was just Harry that had changed'' Lily explained to the two girls.

''How did you learn how to do that son? That is amazing'' James asked proudly

''Since you and uncles Sirius can turn into animals I wanted to be able to do so as well, so I tried really hard to change and then I just could'' Harry explained though not really explaining. he could just imagine how mad it would sound if he actually told them the complete truth.

During what would have been Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts, him and Hermione had instead fled when a wedding they had been attending between two members of the Order of the Phoenix during the summer was attacked by Voldemort's forces.

They began a journey into finding and destroying the Horcruxes that Voldemort had made, during this time they also looked for all the advantages they could get magic wise in order to survive until their goal was achieved, Harry having been inspired by his father and godfather suggested that they become animagi, Harry became a panther animagus while Hermione became an adder and a more specifically an vipera berus or common European adder animagus.

Thinking about his best friend from his previous life Harry felt saddened that he no longer had her in his life, she was the only real family he had had in his previous life and they had loved each other unconditionally, they had started getting intimate during their journey, but Harry had withdrawn from their relationship after Voldemort had died as he struggled with his past and the truths that had come to light about Dumbledore's manipulations and incompetence.

Harry was brought out of his reminiscent by his sister asking loudly ''Can we turn into animals too?''

''It is very hard to learn how to do it, but when you get older I am sure you can learn how to as well'' Lily responded to their question and the two seemed satisfied with the answer, and before Harry knew it he found himself dragged by the girls into the living room so he could play with them while they begged and demanded that he turn into a kitty and play with them and so he did.

Later that day James, the twins and Harry where gathered in front of the fireplace waiting for their guests while Lily was putting the finishing touches on the lunch she was preparing. Harry was once more in his panther from as they had decided to prank the Greengrass family by not telling them about Harry being an animagus and see what mischief they could get up to with that.

They did not have to wait long before Sirius along with Astoria stepped out of the fire place followed moments later by Elizabeth and Daphne, James and the twin quickly greeted them and taking the chance, Harry sneaked up to Astoria before giving her a lick on her shin.

Astoria gave a squeak in surprise as she stepped away from Harry, everyone looked down to see the small panther cub looking up at them as it sat down, Harry in an attempt to look even cuter slightly tilted his head and this did the trick as the three Greengrass female gave different degrees of awws and Harry quickly found himself scooped up by Astoria who gave him a hug and nuzzled him against her cheek, Harry gave her cheek a lick getting a giggle from the girl in response, Daphne and Elizabeth were quickly by Astoria's side petting Harry and commenting on how cute he was.

Sirius gave James a curious look ''So when did you get the cat and where is Harry'' he asked before turning his attention back to his family.

''Almost five and a half years ago and you are looking at him'' James said not able to keep his humour from entering his voice while a smirk spread on his face.

''What do you mean I am looking at him I don't see him anywhere'' Sirius said looking around for his godson, James chuckled slightly as he pointed at the panther cub that was being fuzzed over.

Staring at the panther cub, Sirius noticed exactly what colour of green its eyes were and how it seemed to pay attention to exactly what was being said around it, Sirius opened and closed his mouth several times not sure what to say.

''Yeah it came as a shock for us as well, he didn't even tell us until this morning'' James said now openly laughing at his best friend's reaction

''Okay you got me, now tell me where Harry really is'' Sirius said thinking James had used magic to change the appearance of the cub to have eyes like Harry's, and that he had fallen for that as a prank.

''I am telling you the truth, here let me show you'' James said before walking up to the girls and taking Harry out of their care, putting Harry down on the sofa James took a step back so everyone could see Harry.

''Harry please change back to normal'' James said getting questioning looks from the females of Greengrass and doubtful looks from Sirius, however seconds later they were all shocked as in a beautiful display of magic Harry changed back to his human form sitting on the sofa with a teasing smile.

''Hello everyone'' Harry greeted, the Greengrass adults just stared at him with open mouths, while Astoria and Daphne went to Harry and started bombarding him with questions about how he became a cat and if he could teach them how to do it.

James and Harry celebrated a successful prank, and soon they were called to the kitchen to eat. During the meal the conversation naturally fell on Harry's abilities with his magic and Lily and James brought up the gifts Harry had made for Amanda and Catarina, they showed the different stuffed animal Harry had created, and Harry was more or less forced into promising Daphne and Astoria that he would make stuffed animal for them as a Christmas present.

The adults started discussing rather or not they should let Harry's abilities be publicly known, apparently you were not required by law to tell the Ministry of Magic about being or becoming an animagus in this world, Harry guessed that it was because the old families had interests in being able to keep such abilities secret.

Lily was strongly against telling anyone outside the family about Harry's abilities while James and Sirius would love to use Harry for bragging rights, Elizabeth was also for going public with some of Harry's abilities since it would bring prestige to their family.

Harry did not really want the attention that would come with his prowess as it were, however he knew it would be public knowledge sooner or later since he had no intentions of limiting himself when he started school, so he left it up to his parents to decide what they wanted to do about it.

Thinking about his fame amongst the British magical populace brought thought to mind about how unprepared he had been for it and thus thought about Dumbledore, the thoughts of Dumbledore brought him to a realisation he had not had earlier, but Dumbledore had never visited or contacted his family as far as he knew, and his parents only ever mentioned him in connection to news about Hogwarts or some political issue. What this meant Harry was not sure, but it would appear that Dumbledore was not close to his family and Harry was in no way upset that this was probably the case.

The day continued with the children playing and the adults joining in from time to time thought they mostly spend their time talking, the two families were later joined by Harry's grandparents who were quickly told about and shown demonstrations of Harry's magic.

Harry was surprised by how emotional Dorea had become because of it, however the pride that her eyes shown with left a deep impression on Harry, he had never had anyone show so much pride in him before. Dorea spent a lot of that evening talking with Harry about his magic and about the traditions of magical families.

Harry found himself interested in the subject, but he also realized that his grandmother was trying to awaken a want to learn about it in him, seeing a chance to spend more time with his grandparents Harry asked his parents if he could learn magical tradition from Dorea.

Harry did not fail to notice slight happy expression both Dorea and Elizabeth had at that, Lily seemed slightly conflicted on the subject, on one hand Lily did not want her son to become like the majority of the purebloods as they referred to themselves as on the other hand she was happy to see her son so willing to learn.

In the end they came to an agreement that Harry would spent every other weekend with his grandparents from Saturday noon to Sunday afternoon.

Dorea later that evening suggested that they kept quiet about Harry's abilities until he attended his first public event, at which point they could release whatever information they chose to and keep the rest a secret.

All in all, Harry was happy with the way the day and progressed and later ended, he found himself awake in bed after having been tucked in by his parent's, his thoughts turned to the discovery he had made about having a second animagus form earlier that day.

Turning his focus inward Harry explored his magic and found his two animagus forms, he easily recognised his panther form, however the other one was very different, focusing on the feeling of that form he initiated the change into that animagus form.

The swift transformation felt far longer than normal, but soon Harry found himself in the form of a bird, and not just any species of bird, to Harry great shock he realized he was in the form of a phoenix, how this was even possible Harry had no idea nor did he know how he had even gotten the second form, maybe it had belonged to the magic of this worlds Harry Potter.

That thought brought a lot of unease to Harry's mind, cause if it had belonged to the Harry of this world and Harry had for unknown reasons replaced him, then what had happened to that Harry, did they change place, was the personality of this worlds Harry crushed when his own had arrived in this body, these thoughts made guilt spring up in Harry.

He knew that while he was not a fault, not having done anything to make him appear in this world happen, the thought that the result might have meant the death or as Harry personally though was worse, had removed him from a loving and caring family. The guilt slowly became overwhelming and Harry cried himself to sleep that night for the first time in years.

The next morning Harry could better deal with the feelings of guilt and resolved himself to be the best, brother, son, grandson and nephew he could possibly be in this world, he would put all his effort into ensuring that his family and friends led as happy lives as possible, it was the least he could do in his own opinion with the opportunity he had been given and someone else might be missing out on because of it.

Over the next three years Harry diligently learned from both his mother and his grandmother, like almost all children to magical families Harry and his sisters were being home schooled until their magical education began.

From his grandmother he was taught about the traditions of magical Britain and later on she started teaching him etiquette for formal events as well as what from the magical world what would be expected of him as heir to the Potter and Black family, and was that not a surprise, apparently Sirius had wanted to get away from his family name, even after Sirius' parents had died, and he had taken Elizabeth's family name and made Harry his heir.

When Dorea had told him that he would have to take a wife for each of his family names had almost stormed off to hex Sirius' bits off, Dorea had however stopped him from doing that, though the prank Armageddon that had befallen Sirius afterwards she had not done anything to prevent since no one beside Sirius ever got hit by the pranks.

At first Sirius had tried to fight back against Harry with pranks of his own, but that had only caused Harry to escalate the conflict and after a year Sirius gave his unconditional surrender and Harry had been named prank king by James as a result.

During these three years Harry had also found out that Remus Lupin had died in this world, Harry had had to do a lot of digging and mainly when not at home since his parents had removed any news related to it from their home.

Apparently, Remus had been murdered in the former Potter home around the same time Voldemort had disappeared in this world, Pettigrew was also found in the home dead, but seeing as he had carried the dark mark it was assumed Pettigrew and tried to kill Remus and Harry, but Remus had defended Harry with his life taking Peter with him to an early grave. In a side note to one of the reported stories, Harry found out that his parents had been out to get a check-up since Lily was pregnant with that twins at the time.

Another thing that had become annoyingly obvious over the three years was the fact that James and Sirius were intent to do all in their power to have their families united, Elizabeth played along though if it was because she was supported the idea or because she enjoyed teasing Harry and her own children Harry had no idea, Lily luckily shot down James and Sirius' shenanigans whenever she was around, and they tried to pull something.

As it was Harry had come to see the two Greengrass girls and younger sisters, even though Daphne was actually older than him, that and they were children, he found it highly inappropriate, though that was mainly because he saw himself as an adult and he was in no way into paedophilia.

Harry had over the three years also convinced his parent's through the help of Dorea, who just so happened to be distrustful of Dumbledore, to allow him to choose which school he attended once his magical education started.

Harry had also several months ago started to learn how to dance from Dorea, since there was a Christmas gala held at the Ministry of Magic every year, and this year his parents could not avoid it seeing as James had been promoted to Head Auror earlier that year.

This meant that Harry would attend his first public event, and Dorea insisted that he be able to perfectly perform, as his status as an heir to two noble houses demanded.

End of Chapter three

So a friend of mine challenged me a while a go to write 50.000 words during November, I accepted, and I have decided to do so on this story, so hopefully there will be a lot of updates for this story the entire month.

Also, a huge thanks to all those that have reviewed my story so far, I will however say that I will not write review responses in my chapters, I respond to those reviews that I can through a PM.

Akabara out!


	4. Chapter 4

Another Time  
Chapter Four  
By Akabara-sama

''That was excellent my dear'' Dorea complimented Harry with warmth in her voice, as he had come to a halt from his dance practice ''You will not have any problems during the gala''

Harry smiled at her before performing an exaggerate bow ''I only wish to satisfy milady'' Harry said his tone filled with amusement.

''Now if only you would stop acting like a prat like your father I would be assured that you could get yourself a couple of good wives'' Dorea teased smiling widely herself.

If this kind of conversational teasing had not become commonplace between the two during the time they spent together Harry would have stuttered out a protest, he had in fact done that the first two times she had made comments about his need to marry two women in the future due to the laws in place for house line continuation, Harry had cursed old horny incompetent men for quite a while when he had found that fact out.

''So, if I act more like a prat I won't have to marry, sounds like a sweet deal to me'' Harry said with a chuckle, however his chuckle was stopped when Dorea sent a stinging hex after him which he barely avoided.

''Don't get any ideas young man or I will have to find your wives for you'' Dorea said with a stern voice that almost hid the amusement, but Harry still caught it.

''Luckily for me, I still have several years before I have to worry about wives'' Harry said.

Before Dorea could continue their banter a knock on the door interrupted them, a moment later Charlus walked in with three mugs of tea in his hands ''I figured your lessons would come to an end about now and brought some refreshments'' Charlus explained.

Dorea summoned the couch, chairs, and table that had been moved aside for Harry's lesson and the three sat down ''So how is Harry doing with his dance lessons, the gala is little more than a week away, so he needs to be ready soon'' Charlus said.

''Harry is more than ready for the gala'' Dorea said before taking a sip of her tea, she gave a low hum of appreciation before she continued ''I was actually thinking about taking Harry to Gringotts to have a bloodline confirmation done, I know it is normally not done until later in life, but I thought it would be a good experience for him''

''And I am sure it had nothing to do with the fact that Harry's status as heir to two ancient families has nothing to do with it'' Charlus said with mirth in his voice, Harry shook his head at this, he knew Dorea cared very deeply for her family, but she also wanted to see the status of her family increase and Dorea was convinced Harry was the perfect person for that.

''You know me too well'' Dorea said not even bothering to deny it as she leaned over and kissed Charlus on the cheek ''But I still think it is a good idea even if just to make clear who is going to be the head of house Black, there has been a quite a bit of speculation since Sirius decided to take on the Greengrass name''

''What do you think Harry, it is, after all, you, we are talking about'' Charlus said turning his attention toward his grandchild.

Harry took a few moments to think before he responded ''If grandmother want me to do it I do not see a problem with it, it is just a matter of time before people find out anyway so if she thinks it is better to do it this way I think we should do so'' Harry did not really like the attention that he would be given, but he thought it was better to get it over with while he could still hide behind his youth.

''You don't have to do it just because I would like you to Harry'' Dorea said making it clear that if he said no she would accept it.

''I really don't mind, and I can understand why you think this is the best option'' Harry replied making Dorea smile at him.

''I wish your father had been more like you, he was quite the handful at your age'' Dorea said ''but having helped to bring you and your sisters into the world I guess he was worth the trouble'' she finished making them all laugh a bit, Dorea had taken to telling James that he should behave more like Harry, much to everyone around James' amusement, though James did not share in that amusement much.

''I guess it is settled then'' Charlus said after they had finished laughing ''We will ask your parents permission, though I don't think they will mind at all, and then we can go to Gringotts tomorrow and do the bloodline test''

Harry nodded his agreement and the three sat and enjoyed their tea in each others presence. Afterwards, Charlus left the room and Dorea started explaining to Harry what to expect from the event.

''Like other larger social events many higher standing families in our society bring their children, I the hopes of finding matches to other families of high standing, you are of course lucky that you won't have to worry about your parent arranging a marriage for you, but you are still representing not only the Potter but also the Black family'' Dorea started her explanation

''Therefore, it is important that you play the part of an heir to a noble house, since your actions will reflect on those houses, while your parents may not worry or care about it, I hope that you will come to care about it since it affects how much political leverage you will have in the future'' Dorea's explanation stopped there as she looked at Harry to see if he understood what she was telling him.

''I can see why it is important, though I think it is an error in magical society that it is so'' Harry said ''I will not let that get in my way, though I hope I can change it for the better in the future''

Harry and Dorea had come to an understanding about their differing views, they could agree that certain rules and expectations had to be upheld because there would be negative consequences otherwise, but Harry was insistent that magical Britain needed to change since the status quo was less than satisfying from Harry's perspective.

''Have you prepared your presents for your sisters and parents?'' Dorea asked changing the subject

''I still need to figure something out for dad, but I got presents prepared for everyone else'' Harry answered ''I was thinking of getting him something he could use to prank his co-workers with or a trick gift like antler wash''

Both Dorea and Charlus gave a chuckle at that ''Well let us go to your parents' home, we can still make the trip to Gringotts before dinner if we get going now'' Charlus said, getting nods of agreement from Harry and Dorea.

The three made their way to the fireplace and after a short floo journey they were in James and Lily's living room ''Mom we want to go to Gringotts and get a bloodline test done for me is that okay?'' Harry called out.

''I'll be down in a minute sweetie'' Lily replied her voice coming from upstairs, Harry went to the kitchen while his grandparents sat down on one of the couches in the living room.

Harry quickly summoned four mugs from the cabinet before preparing water for tea, two minutes later he walked into the living room and served tea for his grandparents before taking a seat himself, Lily joined them several minutes later.

''Thank you'' Lily said as she took a seat beside Harry who gave her the last mug of tea, after taking a sip Lily spoke again ''So what was it you wanted to do at Gringotts''.

''We wanted to go to Gringotts to have them perform a bloodline test, the timing could not be better to announce his dual heir status'' Dorea explained.

''We have talked it through with Harry and he agrees with Dorea'' Charlus supplied probably because he knew Lily well enough to know that, that would be her first worry, and indeed Lily did turn to Harry for confirmation which he gave in the form of a nod.

''Are you sure it is wise to do it so early, I don't like the idea of placing burdens on Harry's shoulders at such an early age, I know he acts more like adult half the time, but I worry that we might take away his childhood sooner than it should be'' Lily said laying out her worries.

''I would never suggest anything that would be detrimental to any in my family'' Dorea replied ''I can understand your worry, but I see the opportunity we have, to prepare Harry for those burdens, he will have to carry them at some point, but by easing him into it and giving him time to prepare for the gradually increasing attention that will be placed upon him, he will better off'' Dorea explained

''Harry is far too gifted for the public to not pay attention to him to some degree, he is also heir to one house even if we do not announce the second, people will still pay attention to him due to the first and the speculations as to who the new Lord Black will be'' Dorea finished

Lily gave a sigh as her shoulders fell down, Dorea had clearly given it some thought, and Lily found herself agreeing with Dorea's arguments though she did not like that burden was forced on her child ''If Harry agrees you can go have the bloodline test done'' Lily said accepting Dorea's proposal.

''Good, we will be back with Harry before dinner'' Dorea said giving Lily a smile.

''Please stay and eat then, James had some things he wanted to talk with you about for the gala'' Lily replied returning the smile.

''Thank you for the invitation Lily we will gladly join you'' Charlus replied as he escorted Dorea and Harry to the fireplace.

''Don't make any trouble while at the bank Harry'' Lily said after having nodded to Charlus at their acceptance.

''I am not my father you know, I can behave myself when I want to'' Harry said giving a mock pout at his mother.

''Well if you would see fit to behave yourself more often then, that would be good'' Lily teased only to have Harry blow a raspberry at her making the adults laugh.

''Off we go Harry, to Gringotts, you first'' Charlus said giving Harry and small push towards the fireplace.

''Gringotts'' Harry pronounced clearly as the threw the floo powder, after the twists and turns of floo travel Harry stood in the Gringotts hall, he stepped to the side and waited for his Grandparents to come through as well.

Harry looked around the hall, he had not been to Gringotts yet in this world. The hall was more or less as he remembered it, the vast room filled with two lines of desks with goblin tellers behind them one on each side of the room leaving a large open area through the middle of the hall, at the far end were the entrance into the vault system as well as several offices for more private matters between the bank and its customers. All along the walls of the bank with equally paced distance between them stood goblin guards wearing armour and wielding halberds.

''Let's go see one of the managers'' Dorea said as Charlus came through the floo, the three, headed through the hall until they arrived at one of the desks near the end of the hall.

''Excuse me, we would like to see one of your managers to have a bloodline test performed'' Dorea said to the goblin getting straight to the point and not wasting time since the goblins did not care much about niceties as long as you did not offend them they cared little about how you approached them in general.

''Indeed, and I assume the test is for the boy?'' the goblin replied as he got down from his seat.

''Yes'' Dorea responded, the goblin motioned them to follow him as he walked towards one of the doors at the back end.

''Second door on the right, do not dally'' the goblin said as he opened the door to reveal a long hallway with several doors on each side, the goblin turned and walked back to his desk leaving the three to make their way in themselves.

Dorea lead the way with Charlus and Harry walking right behind her, as they came to the second door on their right Dorea knocked twice before waiting for a response from the other side of the door, it took several moments before a response came from behind the door.

''Enter'' called out a voice, Dorea opened the door without hesitation and led her husband and grandson inside.

It was a fairly large office, decorated with artefacts of goblin make, weapons, jewellery and different armours were on display and in the middle of the room sat a large wooden desk with a goblin behind it, behind the goblin, were several cabinets that filled up the rest of the office.

''We would like to have a bloodline test perform for young Harry here'' Dorea said when the goblin never spoke up even as he attempted to stare them down from his elevated seat behind the desk.

''There is a ten gallons fee on the bloodline test, please pay and we will begin'' the goblin responded

Dorea placed ten gallons on the counter which the goblin quickly gathered and put into a pouch on his belt, afterwards he took out a piece of parchment from a desk drawer and placed it on the desk ''if you want to lay claim to any vaults you may be entitled to, that piece of parchment can serve as documentation until you leave the bank with it, If you take it out of the bank you will have to do a new one to lay claim to anything legally'' The goblin explained before he pushed the parchment over so that Dorea could take it.

''We will perform it here, so you can witness if that is fine with you?'' Dorea questioned as she took the parchment, she got a nod from the goblin and then turned to Harry.

''We will need a few drops of blood, please hold out your hand, you will feel a small sting'' Dorea said as she held her wand to Harry's finger after he held out his hand, a small flash of light later Dorea held Harry's finger over the parchment as drops of blood fell from a small cut at his fingertip.

When the blood hit the goblin enchanted parchment it was soaked up by the parchment, leaving no stains. After several drops had been collected, Dorea healed the small cut on Harry's finger.

They had to wait a few minutes before the magic had done its work, but when he had a script in a blood red appeared on the parchment.

Bloodlines

Heir of house Potter

Lord of house Black

Lord of house Peverell

Harry who had already been surprised when the line with him being the lord of house Black appeared, he was shocked when the next line appeared, Lord of house Peverell.

His mind started working overtime as he tried to figure out what was going on, he guessed that him being the Lord of house Peverell and changed his heir status of house Black to lord as well, however he was not sure why he was lord Peverell, as far as he knew he was not in his previous life, though he had never had a bloodline test performed in it.

Harry best guess was that being the owner of all three Hallows and becoming the master of death, plus house Potter having ties with house Peverell was enough, well either that was the reason or Harry had no idea how it had happened.

Harry was brought out of his thought by his grandfather speaking up ''Well this is a surprise, I don't think there has been a Lord Peverell for centuries'' Charlus said, this broke Dorea out of her stupor as well, however, the three were surprised when the goblin responded.

''WHAT!'' the goblin yelled loudly ''Let me see the parchment, quickly!'' the goblin said speaker faster and with none of his former nonchalant attitude.

Dorea reached out to give the goblin the parchment, however, the goblin snapped it right out of her hand before he studied it intently for a minute.

''This is very big news, not just for you wizards but for us goblins as well, the Peverell holds one of the oldest vaults in the bank and it hasn't seen use for a century. I will immediately get someone to take you down to the vault and have your key handed over'' the goblin said giving the parchment back to Dorea before he left his seat and then the room leaving the three humans standing there.

''Well I guess this means you have to find three wives instead of two'' Dorea teased making Harry groan.

''I blame this on Sirius, I do not know how he is responsible, but I am sure it is his fault'' Harry said in a petulant tone, making both Dorea and Charlus chuckle.

Charlus cast a tempus charm and said ''We should have time to visit the vault and still be on time for dinner''

''I guess this means we will have to prepare Harry for the legal matters that come with being are lord of a house, we will, of course, help you while you learn to deal with it, so it doesn't take up too much of your time'' Charlus said putting a hand on Harry's shoulder.

''Well he will have to take care of any marriage proposals on his own since he is the lord of two houses and heir to a third and I pretty sure everyone and their aunt will send Harry a marriage proposal once it gets out'' Dorea said half serious half teasing.

''I think I have to start considering becoming a bachelor for life and go live in a third world country where no one can find me'' Harry grumbled to the amusement for his grandparents.

The goblin returned later with a goblin that Harry actually recognized ''This is Griphook he will take you down to the Peverell vault'' the three nodded their acceptance.

''If you would follow me'' Griphook said before leading the three to the carts that took patrons down to their vaults.

The cart ride was just as disturbing as Harry remembered them, but after the rather quick descent into the underground vaults, the three-plus Griphook stood in front of an ancient door, Griphook held out a key that activated the magic on the door making it open up, before he turned to Harry handing him the key.

''Keep hold of the key Lord Peverell, you will need it to access the vault in the future'' Griphook said before he stood aside, allowing the three to walk into the vault.

The contents of the vaults did not surprise Harry, it was filled with coins and also contain well-made weapons, goblets, jewellery and other valuables, the amount of wealth in the vault surprised the three and they just stared for a while before they started looking around to find out what was in the vault.

A while later Dorea called out to Harry ''I think you should wear this for the gala Harry'' looking over Harry found Dorea holding a ring with the mark of the Peverell house on it.

Harry agreed and put the ring on his left-hand ring finger where it fitted itself to his finger size, the three left after going through the vault contents for a while, Harry did not look forward to how his parents would take the news they would be bringing with them.

End of Chapter

I am really sorry for the long time it has taken me to get this chapter finished, sickness and being unable to focus on writing has really bothered me but I seem to be back into it again and hope to finish the next chapter in the next two days.


	5. Chapter 5

Another Time

Chapter Five

Akabara-sama

''Mum we are back'' Harry called out when he and his grandparents had made it back to his family home.

''We are in the kitchen, dinner is just about ready'' Lily replied from the kitchen, it sounded like Amanda and Catarina, were in the kitchen helping their mother out.

''How did it go sweetie'' Lily asked as she saw Harry enter the kitchen as she was putting a dish of lasagne on the table, the two girls were setting the plate and cutlery for the seven people that would be eating that evening.

''It went really fine until we found out I was the lord of house Peverell and house black and still the heir to house Potter, we even visited the vault and had a look through it, there was a lot of expensive stuff and money, Grandmother even found me this''' Harry said holding out his right hand, where a gold ring with the Peverell house insignia embedded, was on his ring finger.

After several attempts to start a sentence to comment on what Harry had just said, Lily sighed deeply ''You are the only one I know who can accidentally get into more trouble than your father who deliberately seeks it out, what am I to do with you, when you finally go to school you will probably end up writing home that you somehow got yourself engaged'' Lily ended up rambling clearly put out by the situation that her son had been placed in.

''No need to worry my dear'' Dorea said as she entered the kitchen having clearly overheard the conversation ''Needing to have three wives means more grandchildren for you'' Dorea sent Harry a smirk when she finished speaking.

''Well I guess that is true, I will forgive you since you will be giving me lots of grandchildren to love'' Lily said, it took a moment before Harry realized she was teasing him as well since she had said it in a tone where she might as well have been serious, at least she was not, well Harry almost felt like praying to an imagined higher power to make sure his mother was just teasing him.

''Why do I need forgiveness, if anything we should find uncle Sirius and give him a good scolding, he is responsible for at least a third of the problem, since dad agreed I guess he gets a third of the blame as well and the rest can be blamed on the Potter 'luck' '' Harry said giving his attempt at a sagely nod at the end of it causing his mother to sputter out in laughter while his grandparents chuckled.

''You look silly Harry!'' Proclaimed Amanda making Harry's shoulders slump, ''Really silly'' added Catarina causing Harry to go hug his knees and he muttered about his family making fun of him and his problems.

''Come sit at the table Harry you father will be down soon, he just wanted to take a bath before dinner'' Lily said as the others took their places at the table, Harry sat down between his sisters which had become normal since they both wanted to sit beside him.

''Hello everyone'' James said as he entered the kitchen, getting greetings from everyone there ''So how did the trip to Gringotts go'' James asked once he was seated and the food was being passed around.

''Well we found out the Harry beside being heir to house Potter is also lord of house Black and house Peverell'' Dorea said, Harry held up his hand showing the ring of house Peverell to his father who had turned to him in disbelief.

''I am not sure if I should be proud of you or scold you for inadvertently causing trouble again'' James said with a smile on his head ''I guess this means we need to change our plans for the gala, how long until the news starts to spread do you think?'' James had turned to Dorea since she knew the most about how to handle the situation, with her having grown up as a child in the Black household.

''Well we can either go quiet with it and let people find out, however this will make more rumours and questions as to why we chose to do so and the press will no doubt have many unflattering comments to make about it as well'' Dorea said explaining one of their options as she saw it.

''The other option is that we show off, at least to some degree, Harry's situation, this way we can engage the questions directly during the evening and make a statement to the press as well once they catch wind of it'' Dorea finished her explanation getting a nod of agreement from her husband.

''I would prefer if we could just keep it quiet, but we have already talked a little about why letting Harry appear was preferable when we thought he only had his status as heir to two houses to deal with'' Lily said ''so I agree that we bring it to the public instead of having the public haunt us for answers and making up stories and rumours all the while''

''What do we do about the Wizengammot'' James asked bringing up a question they had not had to consider before since it would only have come into play once Harry would turn 17 which was still years away.

''I would like to go and experience it with Grandfather if I may'' Harry said before anyone could cut in ''And I guess Grandfather or Grandmother can cover my seats until I want to take them myself''

''I would be happy to take you with me to the next meeting of the Wizengammot, and representing your seats would be no trouble seeing as I have to go as Lord Potter anyway'' Charlus responded to Harry's statement and request.

''Should we go with him for his introduction to the Wizengammot?'' questioned Lily ''I worry that this is too much to place on the shoulders of a child, I know that Harry is clever and responsible, but I fear that all these responsibilities will place too many burdens on him'' the worry Lily felt was clearly displayed both in the words and her tone of voice.

''I am sure I can handle it just fine, after all, I have wonderful parents and grandparents who are more than willing to help me out'' Harry said sending a happy smile towards all the adults at the table, the adults responded with happy looks of their own.

''He is more charming than his father already, finding three wives will not be a problem, I am afraid we will have to worry about too many girls trying to get their hands on him instead'' Dorea said with a highly amused look on her face and she was not disappointed by Harry's reaction which was to choke on the water he was drinking making him cough while he tried to glare at her.

''Should we give him the talk before he starts school just to be certain nothing happens?'' James questioned innocently, getting a horrified look out of his son who was struggling to get his coughing under control.

''Can I go live with Sirius for a while'' Harry managed to get out through coughs ''Never mind that would probably be worse''

''Well if you marry Daphne you only need to find two more wives'' James suggested for what Harry felt like was the 50th time that week, though it was probably more like the seventh.

''Why don't I just give you the lordship over the Black family, then you can go find another wife and Ill only have to find two as well'' Harry shot back making all the adults at the table turn their focus to James to see how he would respond.

James started to sweat and look nervous, the longer he took in responding the more Lily started glaring and hit so he rather quickly got a response out ''I can't take that from you my son'' James said ''You mother would skin me alive if I as much as suggested it''

Charlus and Dorea laughed at their son's predicament, and Lily seemed to have mirth in her eyes even as she scolded James for suggesting that she would skin him when she would merely have kicked him out of the house, which got a nervous chuckle out of James.

''I have an idea for what could work in our favour considering the circumstance, if Harry arrives at the gala with Charlus and me, it would send a message that Harry intends to follow some of the wizarding traditions, since I am known for encouraging their continuation, while I have to say that you Lily have a reputation for going against the old traditions and norms'' Dorea suggested.

''But why would we want to send the message that Harry will follow tradition'' Lily asked, not understanding why it was important.

''While I do not care whether or not Harry marries any muggle-borns, if we are to be realistic about the situation then it is highly unlikely that any muggle-borns would be comfortable with the idea of being in a relationship with Harry when he needs to have three spouses in the future. Therefore, we should make sure that Harry seems like a good candidate for the girls and families that won't be against being with Harry'' Dorea explained getting a reluctant nod from Lily and understanding ones from James and Charlus.

Harry agreed with the logic behind his grandmother's explanation, while occurrences of a single person being heir or lord to multiple houses at the same time was rare, it had happened enough times through the last several hundred years that there most likely would not be any pushback from those who had been raised within magical society.

For Harry himself it was very strange knowing he had to be in relationships with three different girls / women at the same time, while like a lot of males he had imagined such a scenario before, being placed into it left him feeling very nervous for how such relationships would work, to him the thought of opening up so completely, as he felt was only right during a relationship, to one person was a scary enough thought, but having to do so with three different partners made Harry rather reluctant to grow up.

Harry was still hoping to find some way to transfer the black lordship away from himself, however the only options he had come up with was for his parents to have another male child, or giving it to Draco Malfoy which he had dismissed instantly since the monetary and political power behind house Black would cause too much harm if Lucius Malfoy got control over it through his son.

''So Harry goes with mum and dad to the gala and is introduced with his lordships, how about throughout the night, should he stay around the two of you or come sit with us?'' James questioned, he had never really listened to his mother's lectures about magical society, so he only knew little more than the basics, which was why he tried to avoid the politicking as much as possible.

''I think it would be best if he stayed with Charlus and me, we will of course let anyone who might approach us with ideas of unions and such know that they have to talk with the two of you and that you are of the mind that Harry should find his own spouses, so you will probably have to deal with lots of social invitations since many families will be interested in getting their children to be close with Harry'' Dorea responded.

''I really hate these backward ways of the magical world, many of its customs are like those of muggle society many generations back'' Lily complained.

''Well at least the magical world achieved equality between the sexes many years before muggle society even had a women's rights movement, then again when a woman with a swish of a wand can hex you into next week, respect is needed'' James said to his wife.

The family continued to discuss how to approach the situation they found themselves in with Harry, not only for the gala but for what was sure to follow afterward. Lily and James insisted on taking on as much of the burden that they could for Harry, for which Harry was extremely grateful.

Harry's sisters did not fully grasp the situation, as was normal at that age, the fact that Harry so keenly understood was not lost on Harry's parents and grandparents, but they saw it as a blessing and was proud of the capable young man, they had no doubt, Harry would develop into.

The way Lily and James had explained the situation Harry was in to Amanda and Catarina had caused Harry to prank them later that day, James and Lily had told the two girls that when Harry grew up he had to be a Daddy like James and then he had to have three girls to be mummies with him so they could have lots and lots of children themselves, the twins had been excited by this because they thought that they would get to be big sisters to the children Harry would have, but James and Lily had not seen fit to tell them that they would be adults at the time as well, so they could not be considered older sisters to any of his future children.

The following evening Sirius and his family had been invited over since they were going to be attending the gala as well, and James had wanted to let Sirius know about Harry already being lord Black as well as having gotten the lordship of house Peverell, Sirius had teased Harry until Harry had gotten sufficiently annoyed with his godfather that he had hexed him to feel pain whenever he was amused.

Elizabeth had teased him as well though in a different manner than her husband, she had started to explained how to juggle being with multiple partners, and Harry had fled to his room very soon after he had hexed Sirius because Elizabeth had started being far more descriptive than Harry felt comfortable discussing with the woman, it had not helped matter that Astoria had proclaimed that she would like to marry Harry, Harry could not find any way to tell Astoria off nor any way to reason with the younger girl.

Astoria kept being insistent that she would be Harry's bride and she had followed him up to his room along with Daphne, who seemed amused that Harry was being teased since for once she was not included it in by her own and Harry parents.

Harry's sisters had come along as well and in the end, Harry escaped talking to them by transforming into his panther form, though he had to endure the girls petting him.

The days before the Christmas gala which was being held the 23rd of December, passed far faster than Harry had wanted them to, he was not looking forward to the gala and once more being the center of attention for a large crowd of people.

The news about him being lord of two houses and heir to a third had been reported in the paper on the 22nd and already letters had started showing up requesting meetings and proposing alliances of differing kinds, Dorea had luckily stemmed the increasing stream of letters by giving a statement to the Daily Prophet.

*My son and his wife requests that people stop sending them and their son Harry mail, they will be making a public appearance during the yearly Christmas gala hosted by the ministry, at that time they will make their stance known, I hope that everyone will wait what little time is left until the gala and not disturb my family during this cheerful time* the statement from Dorea read.

It had helped, though there were still several foreign families who had contacted them through owl post, the worse of which in Harry's opinion had been a Dutch baron who had offered to let Harry take both his daughters as long as he married one of them.

Much like Harry himself his parents had been disgusted by this and had sent a firm reply back that Harry would only be marrying for love and would himself chose who he wed, the baron had then suggested that Harry come and live with the baron's family for a time, which they had also declined saying that none of their children would be living elsewhere until they started their magical education.

On the day of the gala Lily and James were busy getting everything ready, fine dresses had been prepared for Amanda and Catarina, while Harry had gotten a set of black dress robes with a white dress shirt and a black tie, embroidered on the dress robes were the symbols of house Black, Peverell, and Potter.

On the right side was the symbols of house Peverell and Black side by side, while on the left was the symbol of house Potter, the reason for this was to show that Harry was the lord of the two houses embroidered on the right while he was heir to the one embroidered on the left.

Lily had spent half an hour to try and get Harry's hair to not be so wild but had only managed to make it look less messy than usual and it now looked more like a controlled chaos rather and the chaotic mess it usually appeared as.

''Is everyone ready?'' Lily asked when the entire family was gathered in the living room getting ready to take off.

''We are all ready honey, calm down or you will drive yourself crazy'' James said before placing a kiss on Lily's cheek. ''Mum and dad will be here any moment to take Harry along''

James had barely gotten the words out before the fireplace flared to life and Dorea and Charlus came through, greetings were exchanged before Lily, James and the twins took the floo to the gala, leaving Harry with his grandparents.

''You ready Harry? It will probably be a tough night for you, but try to enjoy yourself and do not forget to dance a lot, we don't want all your practice to go to waste now do we'' Dorea said to Harry as she looked him over and adjusted his tie slightly.

''I am ready as I will ever be'' Harry said, his grandparents nodded and with that, the three took the floo to the ministry gala.

End of chapter.

Sorry for the late chapter. Headaches not being able to sleep right and some other stuff kept me from finishes this chapter earlier, I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible.

Thank you to all the reviewers, especially those who have sent me well wishes, I really appreciate it and it helps to give me drive for the story, but also makes me disappointed in myself when I take to long writing chapters for you who enjoy my story.

Until next chapter, have a good life!

Akabara.


End file.
